


Not the Right One

by matomato



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 4 Episode 1, friends to lover, pre-Mystrade, reference to the six thatcher, un beta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato
Summary: It took place after Sherlock told Greg that the woman he is seeing is not the right one...





	

Greg had been rushing from the Yard to the little coffee shop in the next street. He was late for his appointment with Mycroft Holmes. It had been quite a day for him, another statue of their late Prime Minister smashed, then the weird deduction of Sherlock about his lunch date and of course the date itself that turned – well not good if he had to put it mildly.

 

When Greg walked to the coffee shop he could see Mycroft sat at the back of the shop, lost to his own mind, probably in the mind palace if he had one, the Inspector thought. Greg stopped near the counter and watched the younger man, taking the site of the British Government before he walked and approached the table.

 

“Sorry for being late, Mycroft” The said man blinked a few times before he looked up at the low voice

“Ah, Gregory…” He gave a small nod and gestured for the older man to sit down “I had guessed that you would be..” he mumbled

Greg sat down and nodded while he put a file on top of the table and pushed it toward the brunette. “Well, it had been a bit chaotic with all the bizarre cases like the Thatcher’s statues being smashed and all. Oh your brother is very keen with that one too” The Inspector pointed out while the elder Holmes took the file and began reading it.

“Yes, I heard about that…” he hummed “Sherlock came to me asking if I knew anything about it” he told the older man and took a quick glance of the man in front of him.

 

“What did my brother do today? He seemed to piss you” Mycroft closed the file and took a sip of his tea while he waited for Greg to tell him.

“Well, he shouted at me for being loud while he had a client today” Greg sighed and ran his fingers on his locks, trying to catch a breath after all the hectic day. “Then he deduced that I was on a date, blind date mind you, and he said that She is not the one”

 

Mycroft watched the man rambled and took a good look on Greg. He could deduce the man indeed went for a blind date, hair combed although now already messy because the stressful day, shirt was iron and it was new, he shaved that morning although now he could see that the stubble was already there.

 

“It didn’t end well, the date?” Mycroft completed, although it came out as a question to the other’s ear

“Yes, the woman was still married, saw the ring she was wearing and when I asked about it she tried to say that it was a gift and all..” Greg sighed “I never believe that I would listen to Sherlock’s advice for my love life” He let out a dry chuckle and looked at Mycroft.

“You have quite the reputation of having a bad romance Gregory. I mean 5 out of 6 women you ever went for a blind date with always have something bad to hide, last time I need to save you from a crazy woman” Mycroft pointed out “And the other time you called me to bail you out of a date because the woman is actually looking for a threesome with his husband” Greg chuckled when he remembered all those dates. Mycroft was indeed always came to his rescue during those dates and they would end up either in Diogenes Club or one of Mycroft’s favourite restaurant so Greg could rant about the date or just talked about other stuffs.

“Yes, I have you to thank you about it” The silver haired man chuckled “Never had any luck with women, perhaps should try dating blokes instead”

“Perhaps, but I think Sherlock will deduce about them just as quickly as the other ones” Mycroft pointed out “My brother had been enjoying himself meddling with people’s love life” Greg chuckled hearing that and nodded

 

“When you said it like that..” Greg tilted his head slightly trying to remember something before there was a grin forming on his face when he looked at Mycroft.

“Why are you smiling like that?” The grin only went wider

“Nothing in particular, now is there anything else you like to know about our consulting detective, Mycroft?” Mycroft watched the Inspector for a few seconds before he nodded and they returned to their original topic.

 

It wasn’t until thirty minutes later and two cups of tea and a mug of black coffee that they finally concluded the meeting and Mycroft gathered all his things including the file Greg had handed it to him. Greg watched the younger man getting ready to leave and he still didn’t know if he should do it or not. “Myc” The younger man stopped mid-way of putting on his coat when he heard the nickname and looked at Greg, a bit bewildered by the sudden called “Yes?”

 

Greg took a deep breath before he looked up from his empty mug of coffee to Mycroft and yes he had gathered his mind. “Would you like to have dinner with me or lunch tomorrow?”

Mycroft stared and blinked a few times. Greg counted each blink and knew he had caught the man off guard, “I just remembered about what Sherlock said and I thought I give it a shot, so? Dinner?”

 

Mycroft still stayed silent after Greg had done and the Inspector scratched the back of his head when he received no answer from the government official. “You don’t have to say yes, I just thought I gave it a shot you know” he shrugged and got up from his seat. Greg cleared his throat and put his hands inside his trousers. “Well then, I should take my leave…”

 

Greg just about to walk when Mycroft started to speak and when he heard the man, he couldn’t help forming a smile in his face and let out a small chuckled. The brunet had a rosy cheek as he continued to talk and then a small, genuine, smile on his face at the end of the speech.

 

\---

It was few days later Greg found himself back in Baker Street and waited for the consulting detective to be down with his client. He kept looking back at his watch and when finally, the door opened and the client walked out he quickly got inside. “I don’t have much time Sherlock so you better have an explanation for me” He said before Sherlock could say anything. Sherlock eyed him for a few moments while John raised a questioning eye brow. “Why the rush Greg? It’s lunch time, not like you have anything waiting” He chuckled and offered the Inspector a cup of tea that the older man refused.

 

“Clearly he has a date John and he is going to be late” Sherlock answered before he went to his armchair before he started to explain about the case and Greg wrote everything down quickly as possible while he keeps eyeing the clock.

 

“Well you should found your man in his apartment this afternoon I’m sure you don’t need my help for that” Sherlock ended while Greg nodded and got up from his chair “Anyway, give him my regard Lestrade, I don’t know what you think when you ask him for a date” He mumbled while Greg just grinned as he made his way out and didn’t seem that surprised when he saw a black car already waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know i promised to write something for my text!fic series.. well i didn't have any muse for that one and after he first episode i decide that i should write this one because the idea Greg is dating again just make me want him to end up dating with Mycroft after all Myc is a brunet too!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and i'm looking forward to all the feedback


End file.
